deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo
Leonardo is the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He has fought in two different Death Battles in the past. He appears in the 6th episode of Death Battle, the TMNT Battle Royale, where he battled his brothers, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. He also appears in the 7th episode of Death Battle, Zitz VS Leonardo, where he fought Zitz of the Battletoads video games. Biography Leonardo and his four brothers were ordinary turtles before getting covered in mutagen which would transform them into humanoid turtles. Leonardo was given a blue mask, uses the ninjaken swords as his weapons and is the leader of the team. Death Battle Info (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale) Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship *Leader & Strategist *Favorite Color: Blue *Skilled in using environment Ninjaken Sword *2' long blade *Designed for swift, deadly, offensive strikes *Also called Ninjato *Commonly reffered to as Katana *Invented in Hollywood Skill Set *Expert strategist *Sword master *Strong both physically & mentally *Serious devotion to training & family *Bushido code Death Battle Info (Zitz VS Leonardo) Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship *Leader and Strategist *Skilled in using Environment *Favoruite Color: Blue. Duh. Ninjaken *Also called Ninjato *Shorter and Straighter than Katanas *Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes *2 Ft. Long Blade *A Hollywood Invention Gallery Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Leonardo as he appears in the 1987 cartoons.png|Leonardo in his 1987 cartoon appearance Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Leonardo as he appears in the 1990s movie.png|Leonardo as he appears in the 1990s movie Leo.png|Leonardo in the 2003 cartoon. Leonardo_TMNT.png|Leo in his 2007 movie appearance. 2012Leo.jpeg|Leo in the 2012 cartoon. d7581c9608098430fea3552de8978d82.jpg|Leo in the 2014 movie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Leonardo as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics.png|Leonardo as he appears on the front art cover of the IDW Comics Trivia *Leonardo is the first and so far only Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles character to be a Death Battle champion (as the other three Turtles are dead). **He's the first combatant to score two kills in one episode. *Leonardo is the first Death Battle combatant to win a Battle Royale, the second being Blastoise. **Coincedentally, both of them are turtles. **Ironically the very opponent Blastoise defeated to win the Pokémon Battle Royale returned 24 episodes later in Charizard VS Greymon. *Leonardo is also the first combatant to fight two seperate battles, the second being Batman with the third being Charizard (wild in his first appearance, while under the ownership of Red in the second). **He also won both of those battles, making him the only combatant with a 2-0 record (3-0 if you don't count his 2 kills in the TMNT Battle Royale). * Leonardo was the first to appear in both a Battle Royale first and a 1-v-1 match the next, the second is Charizard. *He's the first to have his sprite reused from the same episode he appears in, the second is Batman. *Ironically Charizard is the first loser of a Battle Royale to return in another episode. * He was mentioned by Deadpool by switching out his Katanas. *Due to the fact that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles appeared in a specific order as they all fought each other in a Battle Royale, this means that Leonardo is the sixth character to appear on Death Battle who first came to being in the 1980s era. In his case being 1984 as he among his three other brothers first came to being in the comics. The last five characters that appeared on Death Battle who first came to being within the 1980s era where Mike Haggar, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Rogue and Samus Aran. *Leonardo is the only reptile combatant to have won two Death Battles in a row. References * Leonardo on Wikipedia * Leonardo on TMNTPedia Category:Ninja Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Reptiles Category:Returning Combatants Category:Mutant Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Turtles Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Dual Wielders